Robin, Slade, and the Delicious surprise
by KaosDemon
Summary: Oneshot! Basically Slade calls Robin for a secret meeting in the middle of a forest in order to give Robin a special surprise a delicious sorprise. This is my first story so please rate and review!


Copyright: i don't own any of the characters used in this stroy im just a sad author who wished that they did :c

Authors Note: ok this is my first story so im hoping for alot of reviews so people can tell me how i could improve stories that i may right in the future 'wink wink'

Robin, Slade, and the delicious surprise

Robin stared at the dark forest sky, waiting for the man who he had promised to meet with a few hours prior. Robin remembered that day when Slade first contacted him two months ago; it seemed as if it were only yesterday.

_Two Months earlier_

Robin paced through his room in Titans Tower getting aggravated after spending months scouring the criminal universe trying to find a hint of Slade even a clue of where he was or what he was planning, but so far he had made no progress in his search.

"He's got to be up to something, I haven't noticed any activity on him for weeks" Angrily Robin continued to pace around the interior of his room. Slowly he came to a halt at his computer. "Maybe I'll just do a police security scan of the city one more time?" as soon as Robin turned on his computer Slade's face popped onto the screen. "SLADE!!" Robin cried.

"Hello Robin" Started Slade "you're probably wondering how I hacked you're computer, it was quite simple actually, you leave your computer oh so traceable. You know you shouldn't be snooping in police files without having at least a mediocre safety network on your computer"

"What do you want Slade!?"

"Oh nothing my dear little bird I just wanted to check up on how my young apprentice is doing."

"I'm not your apprentice Slade and I never will be!"

"We'll see about that my little bird we'll see" Slade then took a small step backwards and sighed. "well this just about raps up my first little visit to you my little bird"

"What are you talking about Slade?!"

"From now on you can expect a weekly checkup from me via computer link like I have just done, this will continue until you agree to be my apprentice or I otherwise say so"

"WHAT?!"

"Goodbye Robin for now"

"Wait Slade! What do you mean?!" but it was too late the screen went black and Robins computer returned to normal.

"What the F#% just happened?"Robin Questioned to no one in particular. Robin sighed and quickly began to check every possible way to trace Slade's computer back to him and figure out where his base may be located. After three hours and still finding no answer Robin sighed. "I just know this is not going to work out well for me"

_End Flashback_

Still lost in his thoughts Robin didn't hear Slade approach him until he started talking. "Robin I wasn't sure you'd actually come" Robin quickly found the source of Slade's voice and gave him a funny look. For some reason the tone of Slade's voice was off he sounded happy and maybe even excited?

"Well you said you had a surprise to give me and I only came to make sure it wasn't some sort of bomb that would destroy the whole city or something" Robin huffed.

"Robin who do you think I am? If I wanted to blow up the city I would have had a better way of warning you of the impending doom than just asking you to come meet me in the middle of a random forest" Slade retorted faking a hurt tone to his voice.

"well it doesn't seem like your plans have been having a consistent pattern so how am I supposed to know what the hell your thinking?!"

"Hey! I take that to heart! My plans are well thought out and take days or even weeks to prepare!" this time Slade actually sounded offended.

"Well whatever what the heck did you want to give me anyways?" Robin questioned.

"Oh right of course! Back to the point! Robin on this day I have figured out the one way to finally sway you over into being my apprentice!"

"Really have you now?" mocked Robin.

"I have!" said Slade enthusiastically "for you Robin I have prepared a delicious surprise!"

"WHAT?!" Robin yelled "a delicious surprise?!" at Slade's statement Robin was kind of freaked out and confused what does a delicious surprise mean? Is he a pedophile? Well as I have known him he has never shown any interest in women, but man am I scared now!

"Oh yes" replied Slade "just hold on a sec" Slowly Slade reached into the top half of his suit and rummaged around there a bit apparently looking for something while Robin looked on slightly disturbed at the sight that was unfolding before him. "AHA!" cried Slade. Slowly Slade pulled something large and pink out of his suit, and then he began to sing in an off key manner. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Rooooooobiiiiiiin!!!!! Happy birthday toooooo yooooouuuuuuu!!!!!" By the end of his song Robin looked more than a little confused.

"H-how did you know it was my Birthday?" he asked

"I know everything Robin, you should know that by now" Slade replied

"Oh of course" replied Robin "how could I have not known that by now?"

"Right now my little bird you have to try the cake then you will most certainly agree to become my apprentice" Slade stated simply

"Umm I don't know how a cake will make me want to be your apprentice but since it's here I'll at least try a piece" Robin started to walk over to where Slade was standing with the cake but then he suddenly stopped "this isn't poisoned or anything right?" he asked

"Of course not!" Slade replied angrily "watch!" slowly Slade took a piece of cake and lifted up the bottom of his mask and ate it. "See? I'm not dead or poisoned am I?

"I guess not" Robin replied. More swiftly he now walked over to Slade and took the fork which was sticking out of the cake and quickly scooped some up and put it into his mouth. Immediately as the cake touched his tongue warmth and sweetness spread thru his mouth. It was the most delicious tasting thing he had ever eaten! Even more so then his favorite pizza! "Oh my god! Slade this is great! Where the heck did you get this?!"

"Actually I made it"

"What?! I didn't know you were secretly such a great chef?!"

"I'm not, it's just I put my heart and soul into making this cake. I put every ounce of love that I could muster into this one pastry."

"Why would you do something like that for me?" Robin asked

"Because, Robin, you could be the perfect apprentice and son to me, you're fast and strong and oh so very agile, and especially all your training with Bruce has made you extremely strong." Robin gasped when he heard Slade use Batman's real name. "oh yes I know all about Batman and you, Richard, it actually wasn't that hard to figure out, it was all over the Gotham papers that Bruce Wayne adopted a son, and coincidentally just around that time Batman gained a young sidekick. Not much of a coincidence if I do say so myself" Robin just stared open mouthed at Slade. "For crying out loud close your mouth and give me a reply!" (Kind of a contradiction, Slade is being a real ass it seems! w)

"Fine I'll join you on two conditions" Robin slowly said

"Ok, ok what are they?!" Slade replied quickly getting aggravated

"One you are not allowed to harm the Titans in any way"

"Ugh fine agreed" replied Slade

"and secondly" started Robin "every year on my birthday until my apprenticeship is over I get to eat some of your delicious cake"

"AHA!" cried Slade "I knew it was the cake that would sway you onto my side! Everyone knows that bad guys always make the best deserts…"

"Err ok if you say so Slade oh I mean master!"

"Hahaha oh dear Robin our relationship is so much deeper than that" Slade said happily kind of creeping Robin out in the process "you can call me father!"

Robin smiled a real smile for once which he hadn't done for awhile "ok father anything you say"

Slowly the two who walked into the forest as enemies turned and walked out as father and son. Soon Robin learned about all of the criminal ways of Slade and together the two took over the entire criminal empire of Jump city and soon moved on to that of Gotham. Batman was soon killed by Robin's hand for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Eventually Gotham was theirs to control and they lived happily as father and son for a long time.

The End


End file.
